Illusion de la vie
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Se repite como un disco rayado que Zeira sigue ahí.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler de Fairy Tail Zero.

 _Eerrrrr, bueno, ¿qué les digo? Renazco después de mucho tiempo y vengo con esto. Inicialmente iba a ser un ZerefxMavis pero iba por el inicio cuando…lo mandé todo al coño y mis dedos cobraron vida y cuando realicé en todo ya iba por la mitad de esto así que…nada *vuelve al drenaje*._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Illusion de la vie**_

 _ **.**_

¿Qué es la vida? ¿Un obsequio? ¿Un castigo? ¿Una maldición? La verdad es que la gente nunca aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Pero, ¿qué hay de aquellos que sí lo hacen? ¿Les depara el mismo destino que los demás?

Pues la respuesta es simple. Sí.

Le dolió mucho la ausencia de Zeira después de que descubriera que ella era tan solo una ilusión. Una que su propia mente, negándose al fallecimiento de la linda niña, creó sin su consentimiento. Fue el primer vestigio de magia que brotó en ella antes de desencadenar los hechos que vendrían a continuación.

Pero no se arrepentía. Prefería mil veces haber conocido a la que sería su compañera durante siete años en una isla completamente deshabitada —tomando en cuenta la masacre que inició Red Lizard— y perderla, que nunca haberla conocido.

Zeira había sido su compañera de juegos, su amiga, su hermana. La única persona con la que había convivido y también la única a la que le había podido llamar amiga. Nunca se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que ella pudiera ser tan solo un producto de sus ilusiones.

Y fue peor cuando se enteró. Al principio no lo creyó, pensó que a lo mejor era una broma —con lo chistoso que era Yuriy—, una de muy mal gusto. Pero se asustó cuando vio que iba en serio, al ver como Zeira se paraba justo en medio de ellos dos…y en los ojos de Yuriy solo se reflejaba ella misma. Como si la presencia de Zeira no existiese.

Pero existía, porque ella podía verla. Justo ahí, justo frente a ella…

Pero fue en vano, Yuriy no podía verla. Nadie podía.

Finalmente, sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de ella al escuchar a Zeira. La verdad de su muerte hace siete años en la isla Tenrou, la verdad que nunca pudo decirle.

Y fue duro asimilarlo.

No pudo parar de llorar mientras estuvo en los brazos de Zeira, porque lo sabía, sabía que nunca más volvería a verla. Entró en estado de negación y se rehusó a dejarla ir, a hacerla desaparecer. No quería perderla.

Pero ella insistió, diciéndole que siempre habían estado juntas…pero era precisamente porque siempre habían estado juntas que no quería que se fuera de su lado. No quería que la abandonara, que la dejara sola.

No estás sola, le había dicho. Y supo a lo que se refería, pero no era lo mismo. Es decir, apreciaba mucho a ese trío, había llegado a conocerlos demasiado y los consideraba grandes amigos, pero Zeira…ella era algo totalmente diferente. Por eso no pudo evitar romper en llanto una vez más y caer de rodillas al suelo; dolida, triste.

¿Dónde estaban las hadas en ese momento? Toda su vida había soñado con verlas, las había buscado sin parar y, sin embargo, no había visto ninguna. Pero no hacía falta ver algo para creer en ello, sabía que esas criaturitas se encontraban en su corazón, por eso cuando descubrió a Zeira abrazándola no pudo evitar sorprenderse con sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que ser?

Dejó de llorar, y tras haber entendido que todo eso no era un adiós, que Zeira solo regresaría al lugar de donde vino —dentro de ella misma— al ser una ilusión propia, y que no podría hacerlo si ella no se lo permitía, la abrazó. Se aferró a ella, queriendo comprobar lo real que era. Y vaya que lo sintió.

Luego vino lo realmente difícil. Ya había comprendido que debía hacerla partir, ahora _tenía_ que hacerla partir. No pudo evitar que un par de traviesas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, Zeira se disculpaba, no sabía la razón, pero lo hacía. Y sentía que la observaba pero no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza, no así, llorando y temblando erráticamente. Y ahora le agradece, tampoco sabe por qué, pero logra entender —entre tantos de sus sollozos— que se la ha pasado genial.

Y ella también.

Finalmente, logra encararla. Y se da cuenta de que Zeira acumula gruesas lágrimas, prohibiéndose a sí misma llorar. Pero eso solo aumenta su propio llanto, queriendo conservarla a toda ella en sus memorias.

En el pasado quedan todas las promesas y lo importante es ese instante donde se abraza fuerte a ella, dejándola libre aún en contra de su voluntad.

Y luego la cubre la más infinita soledad, un intervalo en el que solo están ella, la brisa que dejó su ilusión y el tiempo detenido en un segundo que parecen décadas. Pero tan rápido como llegó, se desvaneció. Y el peso del mundo hizo que su conciencia volviera y se diera cuenta de que todo seguía igual, de que nada había cambiado y todo seguía avanzando. El día, los árboles cantando y Yuriy llamándola.

Se repite como un disco rayado que Zeira sigue ahí.

Aunque no la vea.


End file.
